


baby, close the door

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Smut Swap 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: She enjoys the peacefulness and calm, which comes so infrequently these days. Everyone’s always after a piece of her. It’s nice to just relax, on her own, without anyone bothering her.





	baby, close the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/profile)[**elegantstupidity**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/) for smutswap 2019. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for my friend [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/profile)[**izzetboilerworks**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/) for betaing this.
> 
>  ~~I don't remember where I picked the title from, but it was from a song.~~ It was from "(Untitled) How Does It Feel," by D'Angelo!!!!!

Ginny lets herself into the trainer’s office and shuts the door securely behind her. After spreading a blanket over the examining table, Ginny slips off her terrycloth robe and lays down on it. She puts in her iPod ear buds, cranks up her music, and closes her eyes.

She enjoys the peacefulness and calm, which comes so infrequently these days. Everyone’s always after a piece of her. It’s nice to just relax, on her own, without anyone bothering her.

As if on cue, the door opens and someone clears their throat loud enough that she can hear it over her music. Sighing, Ginny pulls her ear buds out and sits up, turning to shoot eye lasers at the intruder.

Mike stands in the doorway, his eyebrows hiked. Ginny tugs her towel up to shield her nudity. 

“Do you mind?” she asks, flipping her curls over her shoulder.

“I was gonna meet the trainer for a quick check up,” he says. 

“Well, you’re mistaken. I’ve got use of the trainer’s office for a half hour,” Ginny says. “Close the door. You’re letting in a draft.”

Mike sighs and shuts the door behind him, leaning back against it and turning the lock. “How’re we gonna settle this one, Baker?” he asks, teasingly.

“You could come over here and give me a massage,” Ginny suggests. “There’s a kink in my neck I haven’t been able to work out.” She rolls her shoulders, letting her towel slip a little lower.

Mike makes a thoughtful _hmm_ ing noise before pushing away from the wall and coming over to the examining table. 

“What do you suggest?” he asks, reaching out and dragging his fingertips lightly over the edge of the towel. 

Ginny settles back down on her stomach and props her chin on her arm. “Use your brain,” she teases him. “And your hands.”

Chuckling lightly, Mike leans over Ginny and begins to inch the towel even lower. When he leans in, Ginny feels his warm breath skate down the back of her neck. Shivering, Ginny rolls her shoulders underneath Mike’s palms. 

“Just my hands?” Mike asks, slipping his hands under Ginny’s towel. 

He kneads his fingers into the muscles of Ginny’s back, before moving his hands lower. 

Ginny feels Mike’s hands sliding over her hips, then her thighs. One of his hands strays between her legs to run lightly over the crotch of her cotton panties. Ginny squirms a little until Mike hooks his fingers in the elastic waist and starts inching them down her hips.

“What’re you doing?” Ginny asks, propping herself up on her elbow and glancing over her shoulder. 

“Giving you the full Mike Lawson experience,” he says, flashing her a wink and a smirk.

Ginny laughs and tugs her hair off the back of her neck. “Is that so?”

Mike tugs Ginny’s panties down and tosses them aside. He parts her legs with his hands on the backs of her thighs, then slides a finger through her wetness. 

Ginny lets out a low, satisfied moan and spreads her legs a little wider for him. 

“Good?” Mike murmurs.

“Very,” Ginny all but hums. 

Mike presses a finger deeper before sliding it out almost completely, teasing Ginny with what she wants. Ginny lets out a whine and squirms a little against Mike’s fingers when he slips them back between her thighs. 

“Patience, Baker,” Mike says. 

Ginny knocks her heel against his wrist, lightly. “Jerk.”

“A wise jerk, though.” Mike dips his fingers shallowly into her pussy before darting his fingers away when Ginny tries to push back against him. 

“Hate you,” Ginny mutters.

Mike laughs, delightedly. “All right, all right. You win.” 

Mike slips two fingers into her and starts to thrust them quickly. His thumb grazes against Ginny’s sensitive clit and she jumps against him. Mike presses the palm of his hand into the small of Ginny’s back, pushing her ass up in the air. 

He slides a third finger in with the other two, filling Ginny so perfectly and completely that she gets even wetter. A tiny part of her feels like she should be embarrassed, as her wetness smears on her thighs and she can make out the faint noises of their teammates beyond the locked door, but she just can’t really bring herself to care. 

Ginny digs her nails in the leather of the examining table and thrusts back on Mike’s fingers, her pitched breaths coming shallowly. 

“God,” Ginny groans. “Feels so fucking good.”

“You feel so good, Gin,” Mike murmurs back at her. “So tight and hot.”

Ginny laughs breathlessly. “That’s the best you can do? Your dirty talk _sucks_ , Lawson.”

“I’m a little preoccupied. So sue me,” Mike says, with a laugh.

Ginny leans forward and presses her sweaty forehead against the table. “I’ll let it slide for now.”

She feels Mike lean forward and grin against her back as he speeds up the pace of his thrusts. She feels his other hand groping along her thigh, his fingers sliding over her clit. Ginny reaches down, her fingers joining Mike’s on her clit. 

“You close?” Mike asks, leaning in and pressing a light kiss against her shoulder blade. 

“So close,” Ginny gasps.

Mike grazes his teeth over the notch of her spine. “Good girl.”

Ginny shivers at the praise, goosebumps puckering her skin. She’s so close now, every nerve in her body singing. Heat spirals low in her gut, and she can feel everything inside her starting to tighten. 

“Faster,” Ginny demands.

Mike complies, thrusting his fingers even faster, harder, deeper, while he continues massaging her clit.

Ginny clutches at the leather of the examining table, her nails digging in and leaving behind crescent marks. Ginny trembles uncontrollably as she feels the beginnings of her orgasm start to sweep over her. 

Ginny presses her face into the crook of her elbow and digs her teeth in. 

“Fuck,” Ginny mutters. “God, Mike. I’m there. I’m—”

She can’t finish the sentence. She sees sparks behind her eyelids when she squeezes her eyes shut. Heat licks up Ginny’s spine, up the back of her neck, enveloping her completely. She shudders and jerks her hips, thrusting back on Mike’s thick, relentless fingers. 

Ginny collapses back on the padded examining table when she’s completely spent, her body turning to liquid. She feels completely, utterly boneless. 

Mike slides his hands away from Ginny and smooths his damp palms over the backs of her thighs, soothingly.

“Mm,” Ginny murmurs, lifting her head. “That was great, but what about you?” 

“Me? I’m good.” Mike picks up the towel and mops gently between Ginny’s thighs. 

“Get over here,” she orders.

Mike discards the towel and moves over to Ginny, who reaches for him, her hands going right to his waist. She undoes his belt and tugs his zipper down, jerking his jeans down his hips. Reaching into his boxers, Ginny wraps her fingers around his cock and brings him out of his pants. 

Ginny looks up at him and flutters her lashes at him. “Whaddaya want?” she teases.

“Whatever you wanna give me,” Mike says, reaching down to brush her hair out of her face.

Ginny starts fisting his cock before she leans in and licks almost tentatively at the head. When she flicks her eyes back up at his face, Mike tilts his head back and closes his eyes. 

Ginny moves her fist slowly up and down Mike’s length, as she licks at his cock in light teasing strokes. 

It doesn’t take Ginny long to turn Mike into putty in her hands. He comes a little while later, his hands knotted loosely in her curls. 

When they’re done, Mike retrieves the towel and cleans himself up, then pulls his boxers and jeans back up. Ginny slips her robe back over her shoulders and cinches the sash around her waist. 

Ginny reaches up and fluffs her hair. “That was fun,” she says, laughing. “I’m feeling all refreshed. You?”

“Never better.” Mike grins at her and leans down, giving her a warm kiss. 

Ginny slips her arms around his waist and grins up at him. “Same bat time, same bat channel?”

Mike chuckles and draws her closer. “Sounds good to me.”

Ginny stands up on the tips of her toes and brushes a kiss over Mike’s scratchy beard. “All right,” she says. “I’m gonna go. You should hide out here for a few more minutes. Just so it doesn’t look so suspicious.”

“Everybody knows about us,” Mike protests.

“Even so,” Ginny says, whacking Mike playfully on the chest.

Mike laughs, squeezes her in his arms before letting her go. 

Ginny straightens the front of her robe and lets herself out of the trainer’s office. No one even bats an eye as Ginny darts off to her lockerroom to change for that night’s game. 

Ginny can’t hide a smile as she sits in front of her locker and starts pulling out her underclothes and uniform. She’s already looking forward to their next massage session.


End file.
